Iram Radique
Eigenübersetzung von „''Iram Radique does not exist.'' He's a cautionary tale, a myth––a bedtime story that small-time galactic gunrunners tell their kids at night. ... The so-called man that you seek is not here.“ (Darth Maul – In Eisen, Seite 73f.) Iram Radique war ein männlicher Chiss und Waffenhersteller, der sich auf der Gefängnis-Raumstation Cog Hive Seven niedergelassen hatte, um dort von innen heraus zu operieren. Zeitweise galt er lediglich als Gerücht, da so gut wie niemand ihn dort je zu Gesicht bekam. Biografie Um das Jahr 49 VSY rettete Artagan Truax sein Leben, das von der Bando Gora bedroht war. Radique schwor Truax daraufhin zu beschützen, als dieser nach Cog Hive Seven kam, wo Radique seine Operationsbasis eingerichtet hatte. Er bot Truax sogar an, für ihn zu arbeiten, doch das hätte das Opfer seiner Augen bedeutet, denn Radique ließ nur Blinde für sich arbeiten, um zu gewährleisten, dass er von niemandem gesehen werden konnte. 33 VSY bekam der Zabrak Darth Maul von seinem Meister, dem Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, den Auftrag, Iram Radique ausfindig zu machen und ihm eine Nuklearwaffe abzunehmen. Maul verbrachte daraufhin einige Tage auf der Raumstation und befragte andere Häftlinge nach Iram Radique. Dort galt er sogar unter den Betreibern der Station und den Wärtern als Schreckgespenst und wurde als nicht existent abgetan, was Mauls Mission deutlich erschwerte. Der junge Sith gab jedoch nicht so schnell auf. Er arrangierte mit der Hilfe eines Hackers einen Kampf zwischen ihm und Rook, einem Aqualishaner, der mit den Geschäften Radiques zu tun hatte. Bevor er Rook tötete, entlockte er ihm noch die Information, dass der Häftling, den alle als „Zero“ kannten, die Verbindung zu Radique war. Der Zabrak hatte Zero schon längere Zeit verdächtigt mit dem Waffenfabrikanten in Kontakt zu stehen und konfrontierte diesen. Kurz darauf wurde Maul gegen einen Weequay in den Kampf geschickt, von dem er dachte, er sei Iram Radique, da dieser einen solchen Raubvogel besaß, wie sich Radique als Haustier hielt. Mit letzter Kraft besiegte Maul den Weequay. Als Maul einem der Raubvögel tief ins Innere der Station folgte, gelangte er in Iram Radiques Waffenlabor, wo dieser Erblindete für sich Waffen zusammenbauen ließ. Neben den Arbeitern traf er dort Zero und Vesto Slipher, einen Abgesandten des InterGalaktischer Bankenclans. Slipher eröffnete Maul, dass Radique nicht tot war, sondern er nur einen PROXY-Droiden getötet hatte. Maul fand daraufhin heraus, dass Radique in seinem Labor versuchte Lichtschwerter mit synthetischen Kristallen herzustellen, die jedoch noch nicht perfekt funktionierten. Nachdem Maul einen Ofen aus dem Hangar des Gefängnisses abgeholt hatte, der die synthetischen Lichtschwertkristalle funktionsfähig machen würde, kehrte er dorthin zurück, wo er auf einmal auf Iram Radique persönlich traf. Der Chiss begegnete ihm mit einer gewissen Überlegenheit, da Sadiki Blirr, die Aufseherin aufgrund eines Angriffs auf die Raumstation durch Jabba den Hutten, die Omega Initiative gestartet hatte, wodurch alle Sprengsätze in den Herzen der Gefangenen gezündet wurden. Dies geschah jedoch der Reihe nach. Die Häftlinge mit den höheren Zahlen hatten etwas länger Zeit. Radique selbst hatte keine solchen Sprengsätze in sich. Er befahl Maul mit Eogan Truax zur Krankenstation von Cog Hive Seven zu eilen, wo er ihre Leben retten konnte. Doch der Waffendealer hatte sie hintergangen und der Medi-Droide war zerstört. Es kam zu einem Duell zwischen Maul und Radique, bei dem der Sith die meisten von Radiques Vögeln tötete, welche ihn attackierten. Als Radique seinen Blaster auf kurze Distanz auf Maul richtete, fiel der bereits tot geglaubte Eogan ihn an, nahm ihm den Blaster ab und erschoss ihn am Boden. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Iram Radique war ein großer Mann, der eine klare, tiefe und autoritäre Stimme hatte. Er trug schwarze Kleidung und schwarze Handschuhe und Stiefel, die aus Reptilienleder gefertigt waren. Sein Gesicht war dünn und strahlte Kälte aus. Er bezeichnete seine Arbeit als Meisterstück, gab jedoch an, keine Probleme damit zu haben, perfekte Ergebnisse anderer zu akzeptieren. Hinter den Kulissen *Radiques Spezies wird im ganzen Roman kein einziges Mal beim Namen genannt, doch die Beschreibung seines Aussehens lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Chiss handelt. *Auf Seite 289 des Romans Darth Maul – In Eisen tritt Iram Radique erstmals persönlich auf, als er Darth Maul konfrontiert. *''ira'' ist lateinisch für „Zorn, Wut“; iram ist der Akkusativ dazu. Radi könnte vom lateinischen Verb radiari („strahlen“) kommen, ''-que'' bedeutet „und“. Quellen *''Darth Maul – In Eisen'' Einzelnachweise en:Iram Radique Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Chiss Kategorie:Legends